Not letting go
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Prompt: 'Can you do one where Cassie comforts Faye, who fights it at first, but eventually gives in'. Chamberlake.


**Prompt: 'Can you do one where Cassie comforts Faye, who fights it at first, but eventually gives in?'**

Chapter 1

"Hey." Cassie greeted as she came to a stop next to Faye's locker.

Faye jumped in surprise at the unexpected interruption and her wide eyed gaze shot towards Cassie.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Cassie said apologetically, her hands lifting in a sign of surrender "I'm sorry."

"Do you _have _to sneak up on people like that?" Faye retorted when she finally gathered her bearings after being torn from her previously zoned out state.

"Sorry." Cassie apologised again as she leaned against the locker to her left.

"What do you want anyway?" Faye asked, sounding slightly frazzled.

"I just came over to see if you're okay." Cassie answered sincerely.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm fine…why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been staring into your locker for about ten minutes." Cassie informed her in a concerned tone of voice. She paused when Faye immediately shut the door to her locker as if she was trying to conceal something from her view "Are you okay?"

"I told you, I'm fine." Faye answered bluntly.

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am…so leave me alone."

"Faye, if you want to talk about anything…" Cassie began to offer.

"I'll be sure to see a shrink." Faye interrupted "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class."

"But you don't have a class." Cassie reminded her in confusion "_I'm _in all of your classes."

"It's an elective…'the art of avoiding snobby blondes'." Faye shot Cassie a fake smirk before brushing none too gently past her.

Cassie turned around and sighed as she watched Faye walk confidently down the hallway, though it was clear that her usual swagger was missing to a certain degree.

"What do you want?" Faye's response was blunt when she opened the door to find Cassie Blake hovering unsurely on her doorstep.

"Hi." Cassie greeted Faye politely instead of answering the question right away.

Faye was tempted to repeat the question in a firmer voice but she merely raised a questioning eyebrow, unable to summon the attitude she would need to tell Cassie to get lost.

"Can I come in?" Cassie asked. When Faye didn't respond and made no move to step back, Cassie internally sighed. It seemed that helping Faye was going to be harder than she had anticipated if that was even possible "Please?"

Faye shrugged and stepped away from the door, allowing Cassie to walk into the house. When the blonde was inside Faye shut the door and turned to look at Cassie expectantly "Is there something you need? You've never made a house call before."

"I just wanted to make sure that you're doing okay." Cassie answered hesitantly.

"Again? I already told you that I'm perfectly fine."

"It's just…you seem so distracted and quiet lately." Cassie stated awkwardly "You're not acting like yourself."

"So?"

"So…is something bothering you?"

"Yeah, you." Faye rolled her eyes at Cassie's persistence "And if you want to fix that, going away would be a great way to start."

"Faye, I'm just trying to help you." Cassie frowned "There's obviously something wrong with you."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there _really_ isn't."

"There is!" Cassie exclaimed in frustration "You haven't been yourself since we got back from your Grandfather's cabin and…" she trailed off when she noticed the stricken expression on Faye's face and immediately began to apologise profusely "Faye, I'm so sorry…"

"Forget about it." Faye muttered, half turning away.

"No, Faye…" Cassie reached out and gripped Faye's wrist to stop her retreat "I'm here, okay? Just let me help."

"We're not _friends_ Cassie." Faye snapped angrily as she yanked her fist away "And I don't need your fucking help so go and practice your Saint Cassie routine on someone who gives a damn."

Cassie wavered for a moment but pressed on, her tone gentle and calm "Faye…"

"Goddamn it, would you stop saying my name like that and get the hell out of my house?" Faye practically yelled. She could feel Cassie's caring tone tearing down the last of her defences and she needed to get the blonde out of the house before the tears started. When Cassie didn't move, Faye repeated the order in a louder tone of voice "GET OUT!"

The growled order caused Cassie to momentarily consider doing as Faye asked and leaving her alone but at the first sight of the other girls lip trembling she resolved to stay and push for as long as it took for Faye to allow her to help "No."

"Get out." Faye repeated in a weaker tone of voice. Her words dissolved into a whimper at the end and she cursed under her breath as tears sprang to her eyes.

"No." Cassie repeated, taking a small step forward.

Faye took a step back in response and shook her head when Cassie merely kept advancing on her "Leave me alone."

"No."

Eventually Faye's back hit the wall and Cassie drew to a stop in front of her.

"I don't need your help." Faye said, even as tears flowed freely down her cheeks "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you." Cassie reached out to wipe a tear from Faye's cheek, only to have her flinch away as if she expected the touch to burn "It's okay."

"Yeah?" Faye choked on a sob "How is it okay? How is _anything_ okay now?" she moved to dash teas from her cheeks but cursed when they merely continued to flow "Damn it. I can't…_fuck._"

"I'm going to hug you now." Cassie warned considerately.

"Try it and I'll slap you." Faye threated in a tone that would have been intimidating had her voice not cracked with emotion halfway through the sentence.

"I'm going to try it anyway." Cassie moved forward and lifted her hand towards Faye, only to have it swatted lightly away. She tried again, only to receive the same treatment "Faye…"

"Stop it." Faye ordered, even as her body shook with emotion "Just get out."

"I'm not leaving."

"I don't nee…" she trailed off and threw up her arms defensively to block Cassie's when the blonde attempted to hug her "No….Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"You don't have to talk about it."

"Let me go." Faye ordered meekly as Cassie gripped her arms and somehow managed to pull her forward so their bodies were pressed together. She felt the blonde's arms slid around her back and immediately began to protest "Cassie…"

"I'm not letting you go." Cassie promised quietly. She managed to maintain her grip on Faye despite the brunette's taller stature and eventually the girl in question stilled in the embrace "I'm not letting you go."

Faye's chin dropped in defeat to Cassie's shoulder and she merely stood still in the embrace. After a moment however, she felt her tears building up again and the familiar ache in her chest returned ten-fold. Without conscious thought she lifted her arms and clung to Cassie as tightly as she could, her fingers digging into soft skin.

"I'm not letting you go." Cassie repeated as Faye's body shook with soft sobs. For the second time that day she resolved not to let Faye push her away. She would stay for as long as if not longer than she was needed.

THE END


End file.
